Caverns
by IceStarOtaku
Summary: Hollyleaf has been feeling sudden urges of lust, shes in heat. One day while looking at the river in the underground tunnels, Fallen Leaves comes up to her. LEMON First FanFic, Please R&R


Hollyleaf had been living underground for what seemed like an eternity, she was living with a cat named Fallen Leaves.  
Starclan knows how long hes been down here. Hollyleaf had a major issue. It wasn't that she was underground, oh no.  
She outmost enjoyed being underground... Here... With Fallen Leaves.

She had developed a crush on the cat, oh his dazzling fur.. She loved it. She had often imagined feeling it with her paws, and licking it. But she knew that the cat she admired did not share her affections. He had way better things to do than ponder with a cat like her.

Hollyleaf was also in heat, it was the problem. She'd get so horny she'd suggest humping rocks to satisfy the everlasting lust that dwelled in her. She reminded herself she'd never have a shot with Fallen Leaves if she went to hump rocks. That wasn't going to happen.

Hollyleaf was watching the sparkling stream as it rushed by, she sat on the bank of course, keeping out of the waters way. She liked the stream and the noise, it was a soothing rythm to her.

She felt something behind her, a tail? But the only cat here was... "Hollyleaf.." The voice murmurmed. Of course Hollyleaf knew who it was, but why was he doing this to her. It was only teasing the lust. She felt a hot breathe near her ear. "I have something to show you.. Follow me." Fallen Leaves whispered. She wasnt sure but was that... Seductivness? In his voice? No way.

She obeyed his orders and followed Fallen Leaves to a cavern, it was nice and quite and it had moss for the flooring. Ive never been here before... Hollyleaf thought as she stared, amazed at the scene. Fallen Leaves was sitting next to her, his tail wrapping around her.

"Um.. Fallen Leav-" Hollyleaf started but was quickly silenced by Fallen Leaves's paw. He went in front of her to face her. He walked foward slowly causing Hollyleaf to fall backwards onto her back, He pinned her down.  
Fallen Leaves licked her chest fur, slowly going down. Earning moans from Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf didn't know what was going on, Fallen Leaves hadnt ever done anything like this to her before.  
But she enjoyed it, he reached her core, gently sendin warm breathes to tease it. Hollyleaf knew she was wet, extremely wet.

He flicked it with his tounge, Hollyleaf let out a moan. He repeatedly licked it and then he insert his tounge, feeling around for that one spot. "AHH" Hollyleaf yowled, feeling the pleasure. But not release Hearing this he massaged that spot hearing several moans and pants from Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf came to her realse, cumming all over Fallen Leaves face, he licked up the juices. He let his member slide out, earning a gasp from Hollyleaf, she had imagined his cock so many times, thinking it was average.  
No, it was huge. "Hollyleaf. Do me a favor.." Fallen Leaves said. "O-of course." She replied. "Suck it,"

Suck it? That giant thing? She knew it would never fit in her let alone her mouth. But she wanted this.. She wanted him, and now she can have him. She opened up her feline mouth and swallowed his delicacy.  
she wrapped her tounge around it, Fallen Leaves groaned in pleasure. Holly leaf stopped, teasing him. "More! Please.." He begged. She hummed, the vibration causing a new pleasure that overwhelmed him.  
He came into her mouth. She swallowed it down, it tasted salty and thick.

"Pretend your hunting." He said. "But lift that tail." He added, This was a whole new side of Fallen Leaves, he was normally sorta shy, never seductive. Hollyleaf crouched and rasied her tail, she felt something hard poke at her entrance. "Ready?" He asked, Hollyleaf nodded and then felt him push in.

He was big, it hurt like hell. The barbs poking at her walls, but somewhere in the mist there was a pleasure.  
He pushed out, then slammed back in, He did this again, and again, until he was pounding into her. Hollyleaf didnt feel any more pain, pure pleasure

"More! Deeper!" She said between pants, Fallen Leaves was groaning in pleasure but did as he was told, he pumped harder and faster, Hollyleaf came to her release, Fallen Leaves still pumping She climbed another mountain of pleasure, she was at the top when she heard, "Hollyleaf im cu- AAAHHH" He yowled, she yowled with him.  
They came in union.

"That was... Amazing.." Hollyleaf panted. He pulled himself out of her. "I.. I love you.." he said "I love you to Fallen Leaves," They fell asleep on the moss, all worries, forgotten. 


End file.
